


Let Me

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Baby Boyfriends [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Harry, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Shy Louis, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wetting, X-Factor Days, band era, nappies, soft, thumb sucking, waterspots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Harry rewards Louis for wetting his nappy, and Louis decides that he loves being called a ‘good boy’.Or the one where everything is so soft and so gentle
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625416
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Let Me

"We finally get to be in a hotel tonight, Boo," Harry murmured into Louis' ear as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Louis smiled. 

"Yeah, I know. Can't wait to sleep in a proper bed."

Harry hummed, licking the tip of Louis' ear. "Gonna take care of you tonight, baby. If that's- if that's what you want, I mean."

Louis blushed, a shudder running down his spine. "I do want, Hazza." Then, in a whisper, "Please."

Harry couldn't contain his smile. The thought of taking care of Louis in that way again had had him counting down the hours until they could leave for the hotel. Subsequently, paying attention during the interviews had turned out to be extremely difficult. Harry hadn't been able to keep his mind from wandering, but Louis' subtle touches had always been there to bring him back. 

"S'a plan then," Harry replied softly, pecking the nape of Louis' neck before detaching himself from him. "I'll figure out a way to get the, erm, supplies to the room. Reckon I can just put 'em in my duffel."

Harry's tone was hushed so that no else could hear them, but it was obvious they were having a private moment. Louis turned around and linked one of his hands in Harry's. 

"Will it all fit? I can probly fit some in mine as well."

Harry shrugged. "I think it will, but we'll see."

+

In the tour bus on the way to the hotel, Harry dumped his duffel bag onto his bunk. Dirty clothes spilled out, as well a phone charger missing its adapter, deodorant, lube, and some miscellaneous condoms. There were crisp crumbs littering the the bottom of the bag, and Harry found the wrapper tucked into the front pocket of his duffel. 

Louis, who was sat on the bunk across from Harry's, wrinkled his nose at the stench emanating from the pile of dirty clothes,  
"Want me to grab our stuffs from the loo?"

"Sure, Boo," Harry said as he started to search for some clean clothes for the morning. He had been wearing the same boxers for two days straight, so underwear was his first priority. 

By the time Louis returned with both of their toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, and a comb, Harry had packed a clean pair of boxers and some jeans that he may or may not have worn yesterday. Either way, they were much more acceptable than anything that had just come out of his duffle bag. 

"Thanks, baby," Harry took the toiletries from Louis and stuffed them into the bag along with the other miscellaneous items scattered on his bunk, and Louis set to work packing his own things. 

"Hazza," he whispered after a few minutes, as the other boys were in and out of the bunks packing as well. 

Harry hummed, quirking an eyebrow at Louis. 

"Um- did you pack the stuffs yet?"

"Oh," Harry realized. "Not yet. I'll do that now."

Louis nodded, watching nervously as Harry bent down to retrieve the nappies and changing supplies that were hidden under his bunk behind several other things. Louis played watchman as Harry quickly tucked the supplies into his duffel, deciding to pack three nappies just in case. He hoped he wouldn't regret not packing more, but it was all he had room for anyway. 

Louis breathed a sigh of relief once everything was packed away safely, and Harry smiled at him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis' cheeks pinked, and he turned around to busy himself with his packing. 

Once everyone were packed, Paul ushered them out of the tour bus, loading their bags into the trunk of his car. Harry climbed into the back, and Louis settled himself next to him in the middle seat. He easily could've sat in the other window seat, but he wanted to be as close to Harry as humanly possible. 

Harry was more than happy to accommodate Louis' desires, and he found himself carding his fingers through Louis' feathery locks as Paul drove them to the hotel. It was all Louis could do not to fall asleep, but the chatter amongst the other boys was helping significantly. Harry would pipe up every so often as well, but Louis was far too tired to engage in the fast-paced conversation. 

"We're here, hun," Harry murmured to him as Paul parked in front of the hotel. Louis whined a bit but sat up, and Harry rubbed his thumb over his thigh. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn piled out first, and then Harry got out so he could help Louis. They all grabbed their bags, Harry taking both his and Louis' and somehow still managing to hold Louis' hand into the hotel. 

Inside, they all checked in and retrieved their room keys before wishing each other goodnight and retreating into their respective rooms. 

"Right, Boo," Harry smiled at Louis after dropping their bags onto one of the beds, and Louis yawned. "Alone at last."

"At last," Louis confirmed with a small smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Harry leant down to kiss his forehead, pushing his hair away beforehand. 

"Not too tired for a shower, are you?" he asked Louis softly. 

Louis shook his head. "Sounds nice, Hazza. And then...?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his thumb across Louis' cheek. "You can say it, you know. Nappy."

The comment earned a blush from Louis. "I know. S'just- it's still so new to me."

Harry hummed. "I don't mean to rush you, Boo. Just don't want you to be embarrassed s'all."

"S'hard not to be," Louis murmured, and Harry frowned. 

"I love you, Louis," he said after a moment, tone gentle. 

Louis grinned, looking up at Harry with sparkling blue eyes. "Love you, too."

Harry pecked his lips before nodding his head toward the bathroom. "Fancy a shower?"

"Yeah, alright," Louis replied, standing and taking Harry's outstretched hand.

"Just thought it would be a nice way to ease you into- you know," Harry explained. 

Louis nodded, cheeks pinking again, and Harry locked them into the bathroom. "Now let's see if I can figure this shower out."

Louis chuckled lightly, beginning to undress. When Harry turned around after starting the water, he jutted his lower lip out in a pout. 

"I was gonna help you, Boo."

Louis stopped, his jeans mid-thigh. "Help me undress? I'm not that tired."

Harry smiled. Louis hadn't gotten the point. "S'not about that, babe. Here, let me help with the rest."

It didn't take Louis long to figure out what it was about, and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside that Harry wanted to do all of these things for him. It had started with carrying his duffel for him, he realized, and now it was helping him get undressed. It was safe to say that Louis couldn't wait for what was to come. 

"Right, my turn now," Harry told Louis once Louis had been undressed fully, pulling his jumper off and dumping it onto the floor. He finished undressing quickly, and then he tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Once he deemed it satisfactory, he opened the curtain wider for Louis and gestured for him to step in. 

Harry stepped in behind him, and they took turns standing under the hot spray to wet their hair. When Louis reached for the shampoo, though, Harry grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait, Boo. I- I wanna wash it. Your hair, I mean. If you want me to?"

Louis tilted his head slightly. "You're acting like you've never washed my hair before, Hazza. 'Course I want you to."

"Oh," Harry smiled. "Okay. Can you squeeze some of that into my hands then?"

Louis' gaze followed Harry's finger until he spotted the travel sized shampoos and conditioners placed on one of the shower shelves. He briefly examined the shampoo bottle before squirting a dollop into Harry's cupped hands, and then he returned it to its rightful place. 

"Turn around, baby," Harry instructed, rubbing his hands together. 

With Louis facing away from Harry, his perky bum on perfect display, the younger boy began to massage the shampoo into his hair, using his fingertips to gently massage his head. The circumstances weren't ideal because Harry and Louis were practically the same height, but Harry was making it work. 

"Feels so nice, Hazza," Louis murmured, just audible over the loud spray, and Harry pecked the back of his neck. 

When Harry's arms couldn't take it anymore, he removed his hands from Louis' hair and gently clutched his hips, pulling him backwards into the spray. He rinsed the suds out as best he could, and for the sake of time, he decided not to bother with conditioner. It was late already, and Harry and Louis had other, more important things to do. 

"Want me to do yours now?" Louis turned around and reached a hand up to tuck a soaking lock behind Harry's ear, effectively rousing Harry from his thoughts. Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head. 

"Thanks, Boo, but not tonight. I, em, I was hoping I could help you wash the rest?" he asked a bit hesitantly. 

"Oh," Louis replied. He hadn't expected Harry to reject his offer, and this new request was a bit of a surprise to him as well. It's not as if Harry had never helped him wash before, but he had never been so formal about it. Something felt different about it now that Harry was actually asking, but that didn't stop Louis from wanting to say yes. In fact, he wanted nothing more in this moment than Harry's hands on him, gentle and- and warm. Louis was starting to really love gentle. "Yeah- yeah go 'head."

Harry smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, and Louis watched as he lathered his hands with soap and placed them on his chest. Warmth spread through him as Harry's hands travelled over his torso, lifted his left arm, then his right, to scrub at his armpits, and then stopped roaming in order for Harry to press his thumbs into the dimples just above Louis' bum. 

Then, Harry knelt down, lathering his hands again before combing his fingers through Louis' patch of pubic hair. He sat back afterwards and seemed to ponder for a moment, and Louis set a foot on his thigh. Harry kissed his knee. 

"I'm just thinking- would you ever let me give you a little trim down there? Think it would make nappy changes easier."

"Yeah," was all Louis said, so Harry continued to wash him, running a hand down his cock and briefly thumbing at his tip. Louis whimpered softly at the teasing touch, and Harry pecked his belly button. 

"You just wait, baby."

Louis didn't want to wait, but Harry was already turning him around and it wasn't long before Harry's hands were on his bum, cupping his cheeks and squeezing lightly. Louis felt a finger run down his crack and momentarily tease his hole, and he couldn't help but moan. 

"Hazza..." 

"You okay?" Harry asked softly as he stood up, his knees indented with the texture of the shower floor. 

Louis nodded demurely, so Harry pecked his forehead and then made haste washing himself, taking no longer than five minutes. He then shut the water off and told Louis to wait in the shower while he fetched towels. He wrapped one around his waist, and the other he wrapped around Louis' dripping form after rubbing him partially dry. 

Before Louis could attempt to step out of the shower, Harry lifted him onto his torso. Louis giggled and gripped onto Harry's shoulders, allowing him to lay him down on one of the beds. Harry cradled Louis' head as you would a newborn as he lowered him onto the duvet, and Louis wiggled around a bit to get comfortable. 

"Nappy time, love," Harry told him, patting his knee before venturing across the room to grab his duffel. He set it on the bed beside Louis, who's cheeks had pinked at the mention of a nappy, and pulled the supplies out. He smiled at Louis as he opened the nappy up, and Louis avoided his gaze. Harry knew the reaction was just out of embarrassment, but he made a mental note to take things slowly (it was only Louis' third time wearing a nappy after all).

"Lift up, baby," he said softly, nappy in hand, and Louis lifted his hips just enough for Harry to slip the garment under his bum. Harry praised him, which made Louis' blush deepen. 

Then, Harry picked up the powder and powdered Louis' cock and surrounding areas, Louis watching him hesitantly. 

"Didn't know you were gonna put that on," he admitted when Harry finished. 

"Oh," Harry replied. "Sorry. Is that okay? I can take it off if you want."

"No- no, it's okay. I dong mind, just wasn't expecting it s'all," Louis was quick to reassure Harry, who breathed a sigh of relief before tucking Louis into the nappy and securing the tabs. He patted the front and then leaned down to press a kiss there, Louis' cock twitching inside the padded material. 

"Did so well, baby," Harry praised as he dug through his duffel again. "S'it feel okay?"

Louis hummed in response, and Harry eyed him hesitantly. "You sure? Not too tight, not too loose?"

Louis blushed. His Harry was so good to him. "S'perfect, Hazza. What's that?"

Harry looked down at the onesie in his hand, one of his impulse buys when all of them had gone to a mall weeks prior. He had worn it a few times, but he found it too hot for the tour bus, especially since it was footed. When it had appeared amongst his other belongings in the tour bus earlier, though, he decided it would be the perfect thing for Louis to wear along with his nappy. He just knew he would look adorable in it. 

"Oh, um, I thought you might wanna wear this? It's mine, but I think you'd look super cute in it. It's really soft, see?" Harry rubbed the fabric against Louis' cheek, and Louis nodded shyly. 

"Please put me in it, Hazza."

Harry couldn't contain his smile. Louis was just so cute. "Of course, baby."

Once Louis was dressed in the onesie, Harry stuffed everything back into his duffel and dropped it onto the floor. He promised Louis he'd be right back and then returned minutes later with two steaming cuppas and a water bottle, setting the drinks on the nightstand. 

Louis had scooted back against the headboard, so Harry crawled onto the mattress and maneuvered himself so that Louis was sitting between his legs, his back now pressed against Harry's chest. Harry draped the covers over their legs, and Louis nuzzled his head under Harry's chin. 

"Comfy?" Harry asked. 

Louis hummed softly in reply, and Harry reached over to the nightstand to grab the water bottle. He uncapped it and held it in front of Louis' lips, and Louis unquestioningly took a few sips, allowing Harry to continue to hold the bottle for him. When he had had enough, he tucked his head back under Harry's chin. 

"All done?" Harry asked, already capping the bottle anyway. 

Louis nodded, so Harry turned the tele on and found them something to watch before wrapping his arms around Louis' middle. Eventually, though, the older boy ended up sitting sideways between Harry's legs, knees pulled up to his chest. At some point, Harry began to pat his padded bum absentmindedly, and it wasn't long before Louis was showing signs of needing to wee.

Harry pecked the top of his head and then carefully repositioned him so that he was sitting face forward on his lap. Louis pressed his back into Harry's broad chest, and Harry slowly unzipped his onesie. Louis shivered. 

"Sorry, hun," Harry whispered, pulling the covers up so Louis wouldn't be cold before beginning to rub gentle circles on his warm, slightly pudgy tummy. Louis didn't like how quickly his urge was intensifying, but Harry's hand felt warm and comforting and he didn't want him to stop. 

"Relax for me, baby, you're alright," Harry soothed as Louis fidgeted on his lap, eliciting a soft whimper. Harry kissed the top of his head and then drummed his fingers down Louis' chest to the area just above his nappy. 

"Gotta go real bad, Hazza," Louis murmured as Harry's fingers dipped just below the waistband of the nappy. 

"I know, love," Harry soothed, resuming the pattern of circles over Louis' bursting bladder. "Just let go, yeah? Nothing's stopping you 'cept yourself."

"Kay," Louis whispered, cheeks pinking. "M'gonna go, Hazza," he shifted on Harry's lap before turning his face into his chest and sighing in relief, his muscles relaxing. Urine instantaneously shot into his nappy, and the warmth that engulfed his lower regions was enough to distract him from Harry's hand, which had travelled down to cup the front of his nappy. 

"S'this okay?" Harry asked softly. 

"Yeah," Louis whispered. 

"Doing so well, baby. Think you deserve a little treat, yeah?" Harry began to palm Louis through his nappy, and the older boy whimpered, pushing into Harry's hand. 

As Louis' stream tapered off, Harry slowed his hand in order to feel the last bit of warmth flow into Louis' nappy. Louis was already hard under the thick padding, though, and he whined to let Harry know that he very much wanted him to keep going. Harry pressed his thumb against the obvious bulge in Louis' nappy before beginning to work his hand again. 

"Gonna untape your nappy now, baby," he explained once Louis' cock was straining against the nappy. "Give you touches."

"Want that, Hazza, please," Louis begged, and Harry pecked the top of his head before carefully untaping both tabs of the nappy, one at a time. Louis' cock sprung up to his tummy, freed at last, and Harry licked his lips. 

"So pretty, baby. Look at your nappy all yellowed up, looks like it couldn't hold any more wee! You did such a good job filling it up, sweetheart," he praised, purposefully making Louis wait for his hand on his cock. Louis was beyond desperate. 

"Hazza, need you," he said in between whimpers and breathy moans, pre-come beginning to bubble out of his cock. 

Harry kissed his hair before whispering, "Gonna give you what you want, baby," into his ear. Louis mewled as Harry finally took his cock into his hand, smearing pre-come down his length. His hand began to travel up and down the glistening flesh, slow and calculated. 

Louis loved the feeling of the warm nappy pressed against his bum as Harry worked his hand down his cock, and when the younger boy's thumb graced over his slit, he arched his back and moaned loudly. 

"S-so, so close, Hazza."

Harry smirked, continuing to work his hand. "Want you to cum for me, sweetheart, right into your nappy. Fill it up even more."

Louis knew he had no chance of holding out any longer, not that he even wanted to. Nearly instantaneously, white ribbons came shooting out of his cock and into his nappy, coating the yellow stained material. Louis' back was arched and his hands were gripping Harry's joggers, toes curled into the bedsheets. Waves of pleasure flowed through him, and he couldn't help the tiny gasps that escaped his lips. 

Harry helped the last of Louis' cum out of his cock, and then Louis was collapsing back against his chest, cheeks flushed and hair plastered to his forehead. 

Harry offered him his own cum-coated fingers, and Louis greedily sucked each one. Harry smiled fondly and kissed the older boy's cheek. "Y'alright?"

"Yeah," Louis whispered, curling into Harry. 

Harry swept the hair away from his eyes. "Such a good boy for me, sweetheart."

Louis blushed under the praise. "Made me feel so good, Hazza," he murmured. 

"Yeah?" Harry cooed softly. "Didya like that? Cumming into your wet nappy?"

Louis nodded, shoving his face into the crook of Harry's neck. He did like it. He liked it very much, so much, in fact, that it scared him a bit. But that was okay because Harry was right here holding him and praising him and touching him. 

"I love you so much, baby," Harry told him, pressing his lips to his hair. 

"Love you," Louis replied softly. 

After a few moments of soft praise and gentle caresses and kisses to anywhere reachable, Harry addressed Louis' nappy. 

"Wanna get changed, love?"

Louis hid his face as he shook his head 'no', and Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"No?"

Louis whimpered a bit. "S'weird, but- I kinda like being messy."

Harry shook his head. "S'not weird, baby, don't say that about yourself," he thought for a moment. "How 'bout I close it up and you can be messy for a little while longer? Would you like that?"

Louis nodded, face still hidden, and Harry smiled fondly. He re-taped the tabs on his nappy before zipping his onesie back up as well, and Louis sighed contentedly. 

"There we go!" Harry cooed, and Louis turned his head so his cheek was resting against Harry's chest, hands clutching the younger boy's jumper. 

"That feel okay?" Harry asked, just to make sure. 

"Feels good," Louis replied with a blush, and Harry kissed the top of his head before shifting him into a more comfortable position on his lap. He then reached for his water bottle on the nightstand. 

"Drink a little water, baby," he pressed the rim to Louis' lower lip, and Louis obediently drank a few sips before sighing contentedly. 

"Wanna watch something?" Harry asked after he had taken a few swigs from the bottle as well, and Louis hummed softly.

Harry turned the tele on and surfed through channels, eventually landing on a cooking show, and Louis snuggled up as close to him as possible. He looked adorable to Harry in his onesie, and the obvious outline of his nappy warmed Harry's heart. Louis' hair was disheveled as well and his cheeks still flushed, and he was toying with his bottom lip. 

With Harry's hand rubbing circles onto his tummy, Louis eventually felt sleepy and relaxed enough to slip his thumb into his mouth. Harry noticed, but he didn't dare say a word in case Louis thought he was oblivious. Instead, Harry pecked the top of the older boy's head. 

They watched nearly a half hour of the show, and as much as Harry didn't want to disturb his baby, he also didn't want him getting a rash. Sighing, he rubbed his thumb across Louis' cheek. "Baby, I think we should get you changed now. Just don't want you getting a rash."

Louis startled a bit and pulled his thumb out of his mouth, cheeks pinking, and Harry took his hand and pressed a kiss to said thumb. 

Louis smiled a little, amused. His thumb had been coated in saliva. "Gross, Hazza."

Harry stuck his tongue out playfully. "Nuh-uh, Boo. Hey, if you wanna suck your thumb, though, it doesn't bother me. I think it's pretty cute actually."

Louis blushed harder. "Kay."

Harry smiled at him fondly before helping him off of his lap and sliding off the bed. "Lay down, hun, I'm gonna go get a warm washcloth."

Louis didn't want Harry to leave him, even if it was only to fifty feet away to the bathroom, but Harry was gone before he could even think to protest. Sighing, he laid down on his back and slipped his thumb into his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what he liked about having it there, but it made him feel littler, just like the onesie and the nappy. Louis decided that he liked feeling little. 

When Harry returned, it was with a warm washcloth, rash cream, powder, and a brand new nappy. He set everything on the bed before pulling Louis closer by his ankles. Louis took his thumb out of his mouth, and Harry pouted. 

"What?" Louis giggled. 

"You're still embarrassed about your thumb," Harry replied a bit sadly, squeezing Louis' onesie clad foot. 

Louis didn't want Harry to feel sad, so he slipped his thumb back into his mouth. The grin that broke out on Harry's face was worth it to Louis, and he wanted to reach up and poke Harry's dimples. 

"Good boy," Harry praised softly, causing Louis to squirm a bit. He loved when Harry called him a good boy. And in that moment, he felt like he would do anything to hear it again.

Harry unzipped Louis' onesie and helped him out of it, balling it up and tossing it on top of his duffel bag. He then reached for the tabs on Louis' nappy, un-taping them and pulling the garment out from under his pale little bum.

Louis wriggled a bit, and Harry leaned down to peck his belly button before setting to work cleaning him with the washcloth. He started with his frontal regions, even going so far as to pull Louis' foreskin back and wipe underneath, before lifting his ankles and cleaning his bum. 

Louis loved the feeling of the warm washcloth wiping away his sticky urine and cum, and Harry made sure to take his time, dipping into every nook and cranny. When he finished with the washcloth, he warmed a wipe between his hands and ran it over Louis' skin just to be sure he was completely clean. 

"Right, time for your rash cream, Boo. Might feel a bit cold," Harry warned as he squirted a dollop into his hand, and Louis flinched when the cream came in contact with his sensitive skin. Harry apologized by pecking his nose, and when he finished applying the cream, he slipped the new nappy under his bum and powdered him generously. Finally, he secured the tabs and kissed the top of the nappy, right where it met Louis' skin. 

"S'it feel okay?" Harry asked, just to be sure. Louis' eyes were closed and he was still sucking his thumb, but his eyes fluttered open at the sound of Harry's voice. 

"Yeah, feels nice. M'cold, though."

"Wanna wear one of my jumpers?" Harry offered, already beginning to search though his duffel for something suitable. 

"Yes, please."

Harry also found Louis a pair of socks, as Louis claimed that his "feetsies" were freezing. Once he was dressed, Harry changed as well and then made each of them a microwaved cuppa. Afterwards, he climbed back into bed, Louis finding his place between his legs. 

Louis' thumb also found its way back into Louis' mouth as he and Harry cuddled and watched the rest of the cooking show, and when it was over, Harry finished off both of their teas, as Louis had been too busying sucking his thumb to drink much of his. 

"Want me to change you into some undies, sweetheart?" Harry swept Louis' fringe to the side. "Or is the nappy okay for the night?"

"S'okay," Louis mumbled around his thumb, and Harry smiled at him fondly before lifting the covers. Louis reluctantly detached himself from Harry in order to slip under the duvet, but Harry soon had him tucked back against his chest, one arm protectively holding him in place. Louis had never felt so safe and loved and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment your thoughts! Also, I’d love to hear ideas for future parts. Thank you <3


End file.
